


Морепродукты были великолепны, но от тебя я ждал большего

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: Чжэ Чжунг помнил фразу, что путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок. Он даже не сомневался, что эта фраза очень хорошо подходит к Мину. И путь к сердцу, и кляп для рта, и отключка для мозга. Это должен был быть не ужин, а оружие массового поражения. Точнее Минового поражения.





	Морепродукты были великолепны, но от тебя я ждал большего

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Miss_Micky  
> Первая публикация на дайри 24.11.2010  
> Писался для Kimie, вариация на тему морепродуктов)))

Чжэ Чжунг не поленился и встал пораньше. Хотя он никогда не ленился, когда дело касалось Чанг Мина. Человека, которого Чжэ называл любовью всей своей жизни. Впрочем, Мин еще об этом не знал. Но этим вечером Чжэ Чжунг решил это дело исправить. Рассказать Чанг Мину о своих глубоких чувствах. Чжэ Чжунг помнил фразу, что путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок. Он даже не сомневался, что эта фраза очень хорошо подходит к Мину. И путь к сердцу, и кляп для рта, и отключка для мозга. Это должен был быть не ужин, а оружие массового поражения. Точнее Минового поражения.  
Чжэ Чжунг закупился на славу. Сегодня в меню был ужин с морепродуктами. Суп с лососем, лапша с мидиями и кальмарами, немного суши и ролов (это поможет заткнуть рот) и конечно омар в томатно-коньячном соусе. После этого ужина Чанг Мин точно не смог бы противиться силе любви Чжэ Чжунга.  
Ему беспощадно повезло, потому что остальные разъехались по домам повидать родных и близких. В ближайшее время таких небольших отпусков не намечалось, и это был буквально-таки единственный шанс Чжэ Чжунга покорить сердце Мина.  
Весь день парень крутился на кухне. Чанг Мин не единожды предлагал свою помощь, но Чжэ отказывался. Ведь, если он поможет, то это будет уже не ужин любви, как он предполагал, а вполне себе обычный ужин, который они приготовили вместе.  
К счастью, Мин был из понятливых и после второго отказа на кухне больше не появлялся. Что позволило Чжэ Чжунгу спокойно приготовить ужин, накрыть стол и зажечь свечи. Всё было идеально. Только вот сам Чжэ начал волноваться. Ужин-то он приготовил, а вот речь нет. «Буду импровизировать», - подумал Чжэ Чжунг и позвал Мина.  
Но Чжэ даже не думал, что он так плох в импровизациях. Сначала был суп, Чжэ Чжунг решил, что после супа уж точно скажет. Затем лапша. Но и после лапши Чжэ всё так же не решился. Затем суши. После них произошел тот же конфуз. Чжэ для себя решил, что уж после омара он точно всё скажет. И вот минута признания приближалась примерно с той же скоростью, с которой уменьшался членистоногий.  
Когда от омара ничегошеньки не осталось, Чанг Мин довольно улыбнулся.  
\- Чжэ, морепродукты были великолепны, но от тебя я ждал большего.  
Тот непонимающе хлопал глазами. Чанг Мин встал из-за стола и подошел к Чжэ Чжунгу.  
\- Мне кажется, что я быстрее состарюсь, чем ты скажешь это вслух, - он улыбнулся и склонился к Чжэ Чжунгу. Совсем близко, так, что Чжэ почувствовал его дыхание на коже. – Я люблю тебя, - Мин улыбнулся и легонько коснулся его губ.  
Чжэ Чжунг боялся пошевелиться и даже вздохнуть. Он продолжал ошарашено смотреть на Мина, который, тихо хихикнув, покинул кухню.


End file.
